MOLECULAR ANALYSIS / TRANSLATION RESEARCH GROUP COMPREHENSIVE GENOMICS SHARED FACILITY (CGSF) ABSTRACT The goal of the Comprehensive Genomics Shared Facility (CGSF) is to provide Cancer Center investigators access to cutting-edge genomic resources and methodologies designed to facilitate and strengthen the quality of genetic, genomic, and molecular studies in cancer related research. The Comprehensive Genomics Shared Facility accomplishes this goal through two interrelated components: the on campus UAB Next-Generation and Sanger Sequencing (NGSS) arm, and the HudsonAlpha Institute for Biotechnology (HAIB) Next-Generation and Clinical Sequencing arm. This arrangement provides UAB Cancer Center members unprecedented access to state-of-the-art technologies for genetic and genomic analysis for basic research and clinical studies. Each component brings valuable resources to center members. The NGSS provides onsite consultation and service for various projects that require different types of genomic technologies. These include standard Sanger sequencing, human cell line identification (including cancer cell lines), SNP genotyping assays and Next-Generation Sequencing services (RNA-Seq, ChIP-Seq, microRNA-Seq, Exome-Seq, Custom amplicons, Microbiome, Metagenomics, and mitochondrial sequencing). The HAIB component offers very high throughput services for production-level whole genome sequencing and support for development and routine processing of clinical samples that require or benefit from a CLIA environment. The CGSF supports basic researchers investigating the mechanisms of cancer development, progression and metastasis as well as clinical researchers pursuing precision medicine approaches and provides the tools they need to efficiently and effectively contribute significant findings to the field of cancer research.